


I Really, Really Like You. Like a Lot.

by Blondie600



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, idk what else to tag jeez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie600/pseuds/Blondie600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Kyoutani and Yahaba got together<br/>(A kind of side story to You cant accidentally suck someone dicks, Yahaba. You dont have to have read that to understand this though!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really, Really Like You. Like a Lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this I should tell you that its written kinda like a scene in a movie with flash backs. Yahaba is telling Watari the story of how he and Kyoutani got together but the parts about their relationship are written as if they're happening at that moment... does that make sense? I hope it does fml  
> Anyway when you see a line of these >>>> that means the time is jumping!

“Please explain, in detail, how the fuck that happened?”  
“Watari, please.” I sigh, rolling away from him and off of my bed.  
“I’m serious! I need to know how the hell you ended up dating a guy you claim to hate.” He insists, pulling his legs up to his chest and swaying from side to side  
“It’s embarrassing!”  
“Dude, I’m your best friend. I’m sure this isn’t as embarrassing as some of the other things you’ve told me about!”  
“It’s super cheesy though.”  
“Well that doesn’t surprise me.”  
“WATARI!”  
“Just tell me jackass.” He grumbles, throwing a pillow at me  
“Okay, okay I will just… don’t laugh.”  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
“I swear to god Kyoutani, if you don’t fucking concentrate I’m going to smash your face against the wall.” I hiss, glaring at said boy as he rolls his eyes  
“You’re way too puny to even pinch me let alone smash my face into anything.” He replies with a smirk, twirling a volleyball on his finger  
“I swear to god I…”  
“Yahaba; sweetheart, calm down.” Oikawa says as he approaches us “I can literally see the smoke coming out of your ears.”  
“Don’t call me sweetheart.”  
“I’ll call you whatever I want,” He grins, putting an arm around my shoulders “I wish you two would just get along.”  
“Yeah, I look forward to seeing hell freeze over as well.”  
“He gets on with Iwa-Chan fine.” Oikawa insists, gesturing to where Kyoutani is now watching Iwaizumi’s demonstration with fierce interest  
“No, he respects Iwaizumi-senpai. I don’t think he actually gets on with anyone.”  
“You’re a stubborn one aren’t you?” Oikawa sighs “If only you could see…”  
“See what?” I ask but he’s already started walking away “Oikawa? See what?”  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>& gt;>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Two days later I’m in the changing room after practise, everyone’s left or so I thought and I’m tying my shoe laces when the door to the showers slams open and Kyoutani comes striding in in just a towel and hooooooly hell, that’s a six pack and a half.  
“What?” He asks, glaring at me. Shit was a staring? Oh god I was staring.  
“Nothing, nothing.” I mumble, turning back to my bag  
“What’s your problem with me?” He asks, standing behind me and crossing his arms. Nooooo no no no he should not be allowed to cross his arms when he’s topless.  
“I… I don’t have a problem with you.” I reply, looking anywhere but at him  
“Dude, don’t be more of an asshole than you already are.”  
“I’m not a fucking asshole! If anything, you’re the asshole! Striding back in here with your powerful spiking and your bad attitude and your fucking amazing arms and its very aggravating that you don’t even TRY to be part of the team you just swagger around like you own the fucking place and you don’t! You’re an inconsiderate asshole!” I express, moving to put my bag in my locker and then turning and facing him again.  
“Did you say I have amazing arms?”  
“IS THAT SERIOUSLY WHAT YOU TOOK FROM THIS?” I shout, scrunching my hands into fists as he pulls on some boxer shorts and turns back around to face me.  
“You think you know everything about me don’t you? Well, you don’t know anything so why don’t you take your head out your ass and start thinking before you open your fat mouth.” He spits, moving so he’s stood in front of me. I step back and feel the cool surface of a locker against my back as he glares at me, his hazel eyes fiery  
“I know more than enough about you to figure out you’re a self-centred dick head.” I reply, pulling myself up to my full height  
“God Yahaba, shut the fuck up!” He growls, hands slamming onto the lockers either side of my face.  
“WHY DON’T YOU?” I yell back, staring straight into his eyes. I can feel the tension between us and I can’t quite decide what type of tension it is. I hate this guy’s guts but I can’t deny he is kind of attractive and his lips do look really soft and I…  
“Make. Me.”  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
“Nooooooo.” Watari cries, burying his face in a pillow  
“I told you!!!” I retort, pushing him off the bed with my feet “I’m not telling you anymore!”  
“No I have to know what happens!” He insists, resting his chin on my bed and staring at me with wide eyes  
“Well, we may have kinda kissed and then I ran away after that.”  
“What? Why?”  
“I didn’t know what to do! I was freaked out ok!”  
“That’s understandable but you don’t just run away after you’ve kissed someone!” Watari insists.  
“Just… let me continue ok?”  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
A week later I’m the last in the changing room again. The interaction between Kyoutani and I has been even more strained and I can tell it’s starting to get on everyone’s nerves.  
“You have issues.”  
“Oh great, you’re here.” I groan, looking up and seeing Kyoutani stood above me “You’re the last person I want to see.”  
“You can’t just kiss a guy and then be an asshole to him y’know.” He replies, looking at me intently with his head on one side “I’m 99% sure that’s not how things like this work.”  
“Things like what? What ‘things’ do we have?” I spit, standing up and crossing my arms across my chest  
“You tell me, you’re the one who kissed me.”  
“I…” I splutter “I did not!”  
“You fucking did, I was there, I know.” He replies with a shrug “And then you ran away and confused the shit outta me.”  
“How did I confuse you?” I ask, baffled  
“Why’d you kiss me? Is it cus you like me or because you wanted me to shut up?”  
He doesn’t beat around the bush does he.  
I grab his face in my hands and kiss him again and he responds instantly, arms wrapping around my waist.  
“I don’t know,” I breathe, pulling away and looking him in the eyes “But that felt good and we can keep doing it if you stop asking so many damn questions.”  
“Ok.”  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
“ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Watari yells “You actually said that?”  
“Yes.” I sigh, covering my face with a pillow “It worked though!”  
“Well obviously, but that’s not exactly a healthy relationship is it?”  
“No, we realised that pretty quickly.”  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
We’d been messing around after practise for about a month and I don’t wanna sound cheesy but it had become kind of… addictive.  
I’m in way to deep and I’m pretty sure Kyoutani is too but neither of us want to stop or talk about it so I guess we’re kinda stuck. I’m almost certain I have feelings for him and not just the angry sexual tension type either.  
“Am I the first dude you’ve ever kissed?” Kyoutani asks me one day. We’re currently sat next to each other on the floor of the showers, out of breath and soaked.  
“You’re the first person I’ve kissed full stop.” I reply tracing patterns in the water pooled around us.  
“Really? Ah, I feel kinda bad now.” He replies, looking up at the shower head above him  
“Am I not the first person you’ve kissed?”  
“No.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“You really don’t trust me do you?” He sighs “You let me suck your dick but you don’t trust anything I say.”  
“S-shut up!”  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
“BEFORE YOU ASK I hadn’t done it back then ok. We’d only just started doing that sort of thing.” I mumble, refusing to meet Watari’s eyes  
“That’s fucking hilarious oh my god.” He chortles, grinning at me as I squirm in discomfort “When did you ‘accidentally’ suck his dick?”  
“Ok maybe the accidental part was a bit of a lie.”  
“You’d planned it?”  
“No! It just happened in the heat of the moment!”  
“Off topic but have you done a lot of stuff in the showers? Because that’s the place I go to clean myself.”  
“No, we moved locations after that.”  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
“Do you live by yourself?” I ask, kicking off my shoes as I enter Kyoutani’s home.  
“Nah, Mum lives here too, not that she’s here very often.” He shrugs, padding across the living room and through a door to the left, leaving me stood next to the sofa.  
The flat is small but cosy, brightly coloured walls and miss-matched furniture throughout but I notice a lack of family photo’s which surprises me. My face is plastered all over my damn house.  
“You have a really nice home.” I say as Kyoutani comes back into the room and hands me a drink  
“Pfft, you don’t have to be polite. I’ve seen your house, this is a shit hole compared to it.” He replies, scrunching up his nose and looking at me out of the corner of his eye.  
“At least yours looks lived in, my house looks like a show home on the inside.” I reply, flopping down into one of the big, squishy arm chairs “Perfect family, perfect house, perfect life.”  
“Sounds dire.”  
“Oh trust me, it is.”  
“It’s weird having you here.” He mumbles and I glance over to see him pretty much lead over the arm chair opposite mine. His head is hung over one arm, legs over the other and his feet are swinging gently as he looks up at the ceiling.  
He’s a bit less angry during practise now and he’s actually started listening to what I say which is nice. However when it’s just us to it’s like he’s a completely different person, he’s softer in a way. He smiles more and I’ve actually made him laugh a few times. It’s nice, I feel like I’m seeing the real Kyoutani. Sure, he still gets angry easily and doesn’t seem to quite have grasped teamwork yet but I can tell he’s trying really hard and that’s made me oddly proud.  
“It’s weird being here to be honest, I feel like I’m intruding.” I reply, easing myself out of my chair and crawling over to his quietly before springing up and into his lap.  
“Fuck! Did you have to do that?” He groans, moving so he’s sat up more and can look me in the eye. I raise an eyebrow at him before kissing him gently. He pulls me closer and slides his hands round my waist and up under my shirt. His hands are cold on my back and I gasp slightly as they move.  
“Come with me.” He murmurs, moving his hands to get a grip on my waist before spinning round and standing up, me in his arms.  
I would protest but his breaths on my neck and his hands are dangerously close to my ass and holy crap I’m falling for this guy.  
He carries me into his room and gently sets me down on his bed, lips attaching back onto mine instantly and  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
“OK THAT’S ENOUGH OF THAT THANK YOU!” Watari yells, clamping his hands over his ears  
“I was hoping you’d say that.” I sigh, laughing as he looks at me in horror “Essentially, that’s how I ended up sucking his dick. It was a very heat of the moment thing ok!”  
“I don’t want the details.” He whines, hands still over his ears “Get to the sappy stuff please.”  
“Fine.”  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
We ended up spending quite a lot of time at Kyoutani’s house after school and weirdly enough we weren’t just making out or whatever, we actually just spent time together. We played video games, watched movies and even did our homework once.  
About 2 months later I had the most ridiculous crush on him, we’ve essentially done our relationship backwards if you think about it. Anyway I’m not the best at discussing my feelings so the idea of actually confessing was terrifying until Oikawa and Hanamaki came along and fucked everything up.  
“Yahaba, come here one second!” Oikawa yells, waving me over to where he and Hanamaki are stood at the end of the gym.  
“What’s up?” I ask, stopping just in front of them  
“We need to have a chat.” Hanamaki says, an annoyingly smug grin on his face  
“About…?”  
“You and Kyoutani.” Oikawa announces, crossing his arms and looking at me intently “Are you fucking?”  
“OIKAWA-SENPAI!”  
“What? It’s a genuine question Yahaba!” He insists, waving his hands at me as I blush and Hanamaki laughs.  
“We’re not… sleeping together. Not yet anyway.” I mumble, hiding my face in my hands  
“WHAT?” They both yell  
“I thought you were expecting that answer!” I squeak, looking up at their shocked expressions  
“I was joking! I only asked because you two seem to be getting on so much better and Makki suggested that was why! Are you dating?” Oikawa practically squeals, his eyes sparkling.  
“No.”  
“Why not?” Oikawa asks, Hanamaki has left us at this point. Whether it was because he was done with the conversation or because Matsukawa called him over I’ll never know.  
“I don’t… I don’t know ok! We just started like, making out and shit and now I really like him and I don’t know what to do and yeah.” I ramble, shoving my hands in my pockets  
“Oh hun.” He sighs  
“Stop with the creepy pet names Senpai.” I reply, rolling my eyes at him  
“No. Ok, so, you need to confess to him like, immediately please.” He insists, putting a hand on my shoulder and looking me dead in the eye “He feels the same, you can thank me later.” And with that, he’s gone.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
“We need to talk.”  
Its Sunday, it’s raining, its 3am, I just ran half a mile to Kyoutani’s house because I couldn’t sleep and needed to get this off my chest.  
“It’s 3am.”  
“We. Need. To. Talk.”  
“Okay jeez, come in you’re soaking. I’ll get you some dry clothes.” He yawns, opening the door wider and letting me into his warm home.  
I pull off my soaking shoes and hang up my coat on the rack by the door.  
“Towel.” Kyoutani calls as one come’s flying out a door at me. I catch it and rub at my hair; I really should have picked up a coat with a hood.  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome. Here, put these on.” He mumbles; handing me some clothes before heading into what I think is the kitchen “Bathrooms through the door on the right.”  
I creep in there and peel of my soaking clothes, placing them on the side of the bath to hopefully dry a bit and pull on a sweatshirt and pair of tracksuit bottoms. They’re slightly too big on me, I guess he is bulkier than me even if he is shorter. The sweatshirts slightly slipping off one shoulder and I’ll have to make sure the tracksuit bottoms don’t fall off me completely. I shuffle back out into the living room and see Kyoutani sat on the sofa, two steaming mugs on the coffee table in front of him.  
“I made you hot chocolate.” He says, nodding towards the mugs  
“Thank you.” I reply, smiling slightly before I notice the look on his face “What?”  
“I… Um…” He stutters, clearing his throat “You aah, you… yep.”  
“Ok this is gunna be harder than I thought.” I sigh, sitting down next to him with my legs pulled up to my chest “We need to talk about… us.”  
“What about us?” He asks, looking at me like a rabbit caught in headlights  
“I… Well… Over the past few months we’ve gotten closer right? We can actually stand to be with each other and we barely argue anymore.” He nods, looking at me seriously as I continue “Well… I kind of may have developed a tiny crush on you when we first started whatever this is and I thought it was just nothing and it would pass but it’s gotten stronger as we’ve carried on and it’s been bugging me a lot and I was worried you’d hate me if I told you how I feel but I really, really like you. Like a lot.”  
I never realised how pretty Kyoutani’s eyes are. Up close and without the eyeliner they’re really beautiful. They’re staring at me intensely right now, his face about an inch from mine.  
“Are you serious?” He whispers, his voice surprisingly soft and almost scared.  
“Yeah, yeah I am.” I reply, slowly reaching up to cup his cheek with my hand.  
“Are you sure? Because you’re like, a desert or something where as I’m a fucking grain of sand. You’re gorgeous and funny and kind and amazing and I’m just… angry.” He mumbles, biting his lip and looking down at the sofa beneath us.  
“No. You’re so, so much more than that.” I insist, linking my other hand with his and kissing his knuckles gently “I know that you’re much more than everyone thinks you are.”  
“I… I like you too.” He mumbles and I nearly miss it because he says it so quietly “I’m not gay though? I still like boobs?”  
“Oh my god.” I laugh, breaking out into a huge smile and resting my forehead against his “You’re amazing you know that right?”  
“I’m serious Yahaba!”  
“I know, we’ll figure it out don’t worry.”  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
“Stop laughing!” I insist, punching Watari in the arm as he giggles  
“That’s amazing, fucking amazing.” He chortles, grinning at me as I roll my eyes  
“We’re still working on it but essentially, he still likes girls and some boys he thinks but he’s unsure.” I shrug “He likes me that’s all I care about.”  
“I really think you should tell this version of events to Iwaizumi-Senpai, he looked like his head was about to implode yesterday.”  
“NO WAY! It was bad enough getting a low key sex talk from Oikawa let alone telling Iwaizumi- Senpai anything about us! It’d be like telling my Dad or something!”  
“Do your parents know?” Watari asks seriously  
“No, that’s a hurdle we’re not quite prepared to jump at the moment.” I sigh, grabbing a hoodie off the floor and pulling it over my head “I don’t think I’m ready to be homeless just yet.”  
“They wouldn’t react THAT badly would they?”  
“You’ve met them Watari, they would.”  
“Mmm, well I’m here if you need somewhere to crash, kay?”  
“Thanks.”  
“Was that the doorbell? Is that him? I don’t know if I can look him in the eye anymore.” Watari snorts, jumping off the bed and practically running out of my bedroom door.  
Thankfully my parents aren’t in at the moment and I always feel bad that we spend so much time at Kyoutani’s house so when I get the opportunity I make sure to have him round.  
“Hello!”  
“Um, hi?” Kyoutani mumbles, looking slightly shocked by Watari flinging the front door open.  
“Hey, sorry about him.” I say as I jump down the last few steps of the stairs  
“S’ok, just surprised me a bit.” He replies, smiling slightly as Watari laughs  
“Sorry man, anyway I better be going!” He announces, pulling on his shoes and walking out the door after Kyoutani’s come in “Thanks for having me Yahaba, see you two at school on Monday!” and then he’s gone.  
“I like him.”  
“Well that’s good; he is my best friend after all.” I smirk, moving towards him and pulling him into a hug “Hi.”  
“Hey, you’re clingy today.” He snorts, hugging me back  
“Am I not allowed to miss my own boyfriend?”  
“That’s still kinda weird not gunna lie, it’s even weirder that the whole team knows as well.” He replies, scrunching up his nose as we pull apart  
“Let’s not dwell on that today, come in, I was about to make hot chocolate.” I smile, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen.  
I catch him smiling as I turn and it hits me right in the heart, how things have changed in the space of a few months. I guess the saying opposites attract really is true.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah this took me forever!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I have the head cannon that Oikawa uses annoying pet names unironically and no one can covince me otherwise  
> Please leave Kudous and a comment!  
> If you fancy crying over these losers with me, my tumblr is @woowoowonwoo :3  
> Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
